


[KT/光剛] 鄰人的他

by LunaLuna0220



Series: 鄰人的他 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: 公寓鄰居，剛出社會的兩人工程師光一×設計師剛想寫個甜甜的東京愛情故事已完結( ´▽` )ﾉ後續番外篇會先放在WP有興趣的話歡迎多多點擊文章🔗 http://lunaluna0220.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Series: 鄰人的他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 鄰人的他（1）

鄰人的他  
作者：Luna

1.  
冬日，窗外疏雨淅零。雨點一滴一滴打在陽台，規律的聲音聽得人昏沈乏力。

冬天晝短，晚飯時間未到天已經暗了一半。

雖說夜還不深，外頭卻隱隱有股躁動瀰漫在空氣中。

金曜夜的東京，辛苦工作了一週總算得到解放的社畜們正穿梭在城市的每個角落裡，尋求一丁點屬於成人的快樂。

不過當然在這之中也有不屬於群居動物的人，打卡下班後就直奔家窩，在嘲哳都會裡過著靜謐的隱居生活。

堂本光一就屬於這種人，一個人在家裹件浴袍酌杯紅酒再擼一下狗，才是他謳歌週末夜的方式。

結束了一天爆肝生活，他剛洗了個熱水澡，準備享受他好幾天沒好好躺過的床鋪。

然而當他距離彈簧床和羽毛枕只有一步之遙，公寓套房門外卻傳來陣陣聲響。

他家大門門把被人用力扭動，門框被外頭的誰憤恨地搖動。

光一把女兒パン醬藏到臥室最裡邊，自個兒警戒地走到門邊。

想不到門外那人開始惱羞成怒起來，踹門敲門手腳並用，只差沒拿頭撞門。光一暗自掄起雙拳，腦內閃過千百種可能性：討債的、找碴的、搶劫的⋯⋯

他往貓眼看，確定了答案——是個喝醉的。

堂本光一輕嘆了口氣，稍微拉開一點門縫。

「那個，你再搖我的門我就要報警——咳咳、好臭！」  
光一話說到一半，就被醉漢身上飄來的酒臭味醺得不住咳嗽。

這是喝了多少啊！都還沒過六點就醉成這副德行！

醉漢本來抓著門把倚著門勉強直立，門被打開後他失去支點，在原地踏著歪斜的步伐努力保持平衡。

他似乎沒聽見光一的警告，還在後知後覺地驚呼「啊！門怎麼開了！自動門！」遲了幾秒後才用力眨了眨眼睛，眯眼打量光一的臉。

「啊咧？這不是我家嗎？為什麼有人在？」他指著光一，露出不解的表情，還往光一家裡探頭看了幾眼。

「⋯⋯這裡一直都是我家。」光一朝門外方向晃了晃腦袋，說：「看清楚了，門牌上寫的是『堂本』。」

「『堂本』？」

「嗯，堂本。」

光一望著滿臉狐疑的醉漢，不知為何，原本的不悅已經散去了大半，取而代之的是從心底湧出的好奇和興趣。

後來他再回想起來，或許是因為那個醉漢長了張圓滾滾的娃娃臉和渾圓明亮的大眼睛吧？

總之雖說是醉漢，那人也算是顏值很高的可愛醉漢。

「嘿欸——可是我就是堂本啊——」

他緊皺眉頭，像在努力嘗試著理解現狀。

但果然爛醉如泥的人不宜動腦，他思考到一半，思路就在腦袋裏打了個結。大腦運轉速度超過負荷的瞬間，他輕輕咦了聲。

「假的堂本怎麼開始轉圈圈了———」

話聲方落，他便應聲倒地。情節的推移就像安排好的一樣通順合理。

光一揚眉，盯著癱在地上散發酒味的人片刻，想起他因為忙碌而沒能好好躺過的床，大概今晚也躺不上了吧。

2.  
堂本剛前陣子才結束一場沒有結果的苦戀，為了離開那個充滿痛苦回憶的地方，他才搬到了現在的新公寓。

新公寓比他和前情人一起租的套房還要寬敞舒適得多了，除了牆比較薄這一點之外，他和來幫忙搬家的朋友都對這個新住處很是滿意。

這裡離車站不遠、附近還有河堤和綠地，生活機能完善。雖然租金對剛出社會的新鮮人來說稍嫌昂貴，但是總體來說是值得的。

堂本剛為了慶祝搬家和回歸單身，與朋友從週五下午就進了居酒屋。他很久沒喝得這麼快活了。本來就是一杯就醉的酒量，放飛自我硬是灌下三瓶啤酒的結果，就是醉到不小心開錯鄰居家的門、然後佔用了人家的床一整夜。

才剛準備開始嶄新的人生新篇章，怎麼就直接來了個社會性死亡啊？

「啊、你醒啦？我剛煎好一顆荷包蛋，要吃嗎？」

堂本剛走出臥房的時候，收留他一夜的男人正好端著盤子從廚房走出來。

那人把前髮捋到腦後，用個髮圈綁成一束。高挺的鼻樑上架著副黑框眼鏡，身披著件圍裙。他全身上下都散發出一股居家感，讓堂本剛看了更是為自己打擾了人家的生活而感到抱歉。

「不必了⋯⋯那個，昨天晚上真的非常抱歉！」剛使出社會人士的拿手招式：90度鞠躬道歉。

「喔，沒事。只是我很久沒躺到的床昨天也沒躺到而已，沒什麼。」

堂本剛覺得這聽起來根本就很有什麼。他一手按壓腹部，覺得胃又開始翻騰了。

「讓您費心了，真的很不好意思！」

「就說沒事了。」他注意到剛撫上肚子的手，輕描淡寫丟了句：「宿醉想吐的話可以去廁所，雖然我昨天刷了浴室一個晚上才把你的嘔吐物清乾淨。」

剛感覺自己背桿愈發僵直。

這人說話語調雖然溫柔，但內容和語氣怎麼就冰冷無情到讓人不寒而慄呢！

「真的⋯很對不起⋯⋯我現在立刻馬上回家，就算要吐也不會再弄髒您的浴室！真的非常抱歉！」

剛又一連鞠了三次躬，接著就要往門外走。

「等等，我把你的衣服洗好烘乾了，在這裡。」好心的鄰居提起一個紙袋，遞給剛，「你叫堂本剛是吧？昨天你醉到一直對我自我介紹⋯⋯我也姓堂本，叫堂本光一。」

「喔喔⋯幸會了⋯⋯」剛本想與他握手寒暄，想想自己給人添了那麼多麻煩，還是收回了半伸出去的手。

沒想到這回換成光一對剛伸出手，剛只好配合對方握住他的手。

「以後還請多多關照啊，新鄰居。」

他對剛說，皮笑肉不笑地。

3.  
「所以你就這樣？把人家廁所弄得亂七八糟，還在人家床上躺了一整晚，然後隔天早上就落荒而逃？」篠原友惠瞇起一雙漂亮的吊眼，故意擠眉弄眼說。

「請你不要把這種事情說得像一夜情好嗎？」堂本剛瞪了她一眼，低頭繼續喝柳橙汁。

復古喫茶店裡擺滿老舊的骨董裝飾，懷舊的綠皮沙發上，男男女女都輕聲交談著。東京的小角落裡偶爾會有一兩間像這樣的店鋪，洋溢著昭和風情，讓人心情愉快。

堂本剛很喜歡這種小地方，在浪漫的喫茶店與朋友聊天是他每個星期的療癒，但今天他卻是拖著沈重的心情來和朋友訴苦的。

只是這位朋友正狡黠地壞笑著，一點也沒有把他的心事當一回事。

「可是你不是說他長得還不錯嗎？不是說是帥哥嗎？這樣的話不就算是豔遇一場了嗎？」她像挖到八卦的記者一樣連連追問起當事人。

「我是說，他長得就是一張大眾認為的帥哥臉。」剛糾正道，「反正不是我喜歡的類型，我喜歡濃顏的那種。」

「嘿欸——真可惜——」

「可惜什麼？那種一看就知道是直男的傢伙。長得也一臉嚴肅，看起來就是很難相處的人。」

「唔啊！怎麼一下就討厭人家了？我還覺得有戲呢⋯⋯」

聽見友惠的咕噥聲，剛立刻露出嫌棄的表情。

「我才不要，你害我雞皮疙瘩都起來了。」他趕緊再喝一口柳橙汁壓驚，「我說啊，我後來可是鼓起勇氣，準備了一袋點心去按他家門鈴道歉了耶！可是他竟然就只冷淡地說一句『謝了，我不吃甜食』！」

「哼嗯——可是第一次見面就又是借床給人睡、又是幫忙把衣服洗好烘乾的，嚴肅又難相處的人才不會做到這種地步呢！我還以為他是對你有好感⋯⋯」

「沒可能，你別因為我剛分手就一直幫我亂湊對。」

「好吧～」她還是一臉可惜的樣子。「我只是覺得你應該用一段新戀情來忘記舊愛，你前男友對你太⋯⋯」

「喔！『前男友』，你說禁語了，這頓你請客。」

友惠驚訝地睜大眼：「喂喂，我是為了你好耶！」

「請客！」

她只好屈服，輕聲嘆了口氣。其實她只是真心希望好朋友可以盡快走出情傷罷了，她忘不了堂本剛分手的當晚與她通的電話，因為那時候剛的聲音實在太憔悴、太惹人疼了。

「知道了知道了。」篠原友惠拾起桌上帳單，走到櫃檯前，假裝沒看到堂本剛眼底閃過的一絲哀傷。

4.  
大概因為第一次見面的印象實在太差，堂本剛和堂本光一彼此並不怎麼說話。雖然會在偶而碰上面的時候點頭致意，但也只是禮貌性的問候，鄰居間的關係並沒有好轉。

不如說，甚至還有點惡化。

理由有二：

一，跟堂本光一混亂的作息有關。工程師總是早出晚歸不說，接到大型企劃的時候還得忙到半夜才能回家。有時候他會在公司徹夜通宵，然後清晨再返家大睡特睡一整天。

可是堂本剛就不一樣了，他在某個小型設計工作室擔任設計師，接到案子的時候才需要趕稿。其他時間他就像個自由業者，時不時就會拿出吉他撥弄琴弦。

對偶爾作息顛倒的堂本光一來說，即使剛的吉他彈得再好都只是惱人的噪音。

二，跟堂本剛的信箱有關。公寓的信箱全都集中在一樓大廳門口，按著門牌號碼排列，上頭還會貼上住戶的姓氏，方便郵差投信。

但因為堂本剛是新住戶，信箱上面還沒有姓氏，於是這幾個星期堂本光一的信箱總是滿到快要溢出來。他幾乎隔三差五的就得把堂本剛的信件清出來，整理在一個紙袋裡去掛在他家門把。

「⋯⋯聽起來好像都是你單方面的抱怨。」長瀨智也在聽完同事兼好友的長篇大論之後，誠懇地下了結論。

「怎麼會是我單方面的抱怨！？這叫跟鄰居交惡又敢怒不敢言！是冷漠的現代社會的病徵！」

「不是吧？根本只是你一個社恐不知道怎麼跟鄰居相處的藉口而已，還有你數完理由就把那兩根手指收起來！」

長瀨智也是堂本光一的同期，在入社面試的時候兩人同時回答考官「喜歡打遊戲才想當遊戲工程師」而認識，後來也因為打同款遊戲很快就熟絡起來。現在他們是三不五時就約喝酒的關係，今天酒友們也在下班後準時舉辦例行酒會。

「那是你不清楚狀況！」光一反駁，「我要是做得到，早就向大樓管理員投訴他了。」

「那你為什麼做不到？」

堂本光一張口想解釋，一時間卻想不出一個合理的理由。每當他差點要打電話給管理委員會的時候，腦袋裡就會浮現堂本剛喝醉的那晚那副醉醺醺、軟綿綿的模樣。

那天晚上他對光一傻呵呵地笑了很多次。光一並不反感那抹笑容，所以才願意為他洗衣烘衣、還掃了一晚上的廁所。就連現在回想起那個晚上，他都覺得氣消了很多。

「⋯⋯沒什麼啦。」然後光一又像是突然想起什麼般，叫了一聲：「⋯⋯啊對！其實還有個問題⋯⋯」

「嗯，什麼？」

「⋯⋯不，還是算了。」

「你到底是要講不講？」長瀨智也看好友的嘴巴蛤蜊似的一張一合，一直欲言又止的模樣，實在很想翻臉走人。

但堂本光一只是搖頭擺手，逕自終結了這個話題。

他的確是還遇到了一個問題，也跟鄰居有關。只是這件事他斟酌了會，還是覺得不能隨便跟人提起。

因為他懷疑，隔壁鄰居很有可能遇到性騷擾跟蹤狂了。

5.  
跟長瀨智也喝過酒後，堂本光一回到家裡，受到女兒パン的熱烈歡迎。

回家後第一件事是進浴室沖掉一身酒氣，這是他一直以來的習慣。洗過澡後他會到床上翻一下隔天的工作內容，然後邊聽助眠的白噪音抱著女兒進入夢鄉。

但他今天無論如何都無法靜下心來，翻看工作報告也沒辦法進入狀況。光一知道自己正在為什麼而煩心，他嘆了口氣，放下手邊的報告書，去客廳翻出個鐵盒子。

盒子裡頭裝著幾個信封袋，上頭都沒有寫上收件人姓名。之所以裝在鐵盒裡，是因為只要パン嗅到那些信封的味道就狂吠。這棟建築什麼都好就是牆薄，雖然不禁止養寵物，但太過吵鬧還是可能被檢舉。

不過事實上，不只狗狗パン醬覺得有問題，信件散發出的怪味濃烈到光一聞了也直皺。

那是一股他不怎麼陌生的味道。

光一把信封袋打開，倒出裡頭的內容物。不管確認過多少次，裡面的東西都是一樣的：一疊沾滿白色黏稠液體的照片。

「⋯⋯唉⋯⋯」光一已經數不清這是他第幾次嘆氣了。

照片中的所有被寫體都是同樣的人物，甚至連背景都完全相同——全都是堂本剛出入公寓門口的照片。相片當然都是偷拍的，每一張還都標記有時間日期。不必把它們全看完就知道，偷拍者幾乎每天都按時守在公寓附近等待堂本剛出現。

一旁的パン果不其然又朝著照片吠叫起來，光一連忙安撫女兒情緒，然後捏著照片邊緣，不碰著白濁液體把相片放回信封裡。

「噓—噓——別叫了，爸爸明天就去找鄰居說這件事情。」他向パン和自己承諾道。

隔天早上堂本光一在堂本剛的吉他聲中醒轉，他抓著另一顆枕頭往自己頭上悶，卻蓋不掉悠揚的旋律。

翻來覆去掙扎幾分鐘後，堂本光一努力從床上坐起，哀怨地瞪著與堂本剛相隔的那道牆壁。

可他終究是有任務在身的人，怨歸怨，光一還是趕緊盥洗完畢攜著鐵盒去按隔壁家門鈴。

「來了來了——」堂本剛戴著耳機，好一會兒才聽見鈴聲。他往貓眼望去，板著張臉的鄰居映入眼中。剛心下暗叫不妙。

打開門的瞬間，堂本剛就已經做好被人破口大罵的心理準備，對方還沒開口便自顧自地道歉起來：「真的很對不起，我有時候會彈吉他彈到忘我⋯⋯下次我會小聲一點的，又給您添麻煩了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯我又沒有要罵你。」

「欸？」——那你來幹嘛，堂本剛心想。

「有件事要跟你說，現在方便嗎？」

「啊、嗯⋯⋯」剛讓出通道給光一進門。

雖然是第一次到隔壁家來，但畢竟格局幾乎一致，堂本光一便不等堂本剛招呼直接走進客廳，一屁股坐到沙發上。

「⋯⋯請問您有什麼事嗎？」剛還沒有釐清狀況，但仍配合地在光一面前的位子坐了下來。

「你的信都塞在我的信箱裡，最近幾個禮拜我都有幫你整理好放在門外。」

「啊、那是您拿過來的啊⋯⋯謝謝您，給您添麻煩了。」剛有些驚訝，他以為是大樓管理員幫的忙。他有點後悔說光一是難相處的人了。

「⋯⋯沒什麼。」光一有點害羞地小聲嘟囔。輕咳幾聲之後，他又立刻擺出正經的表情，「我注意到你的信裡面有幾封有點⋯⋯問題。」

光一掀開鐵盒的蓋子，異味立即盈滿整個客廳，剛被那味道熏得直往後仰。

「這是什麼⋯⋯？」堂本剛摀住口鼻，圓臉皺得猙獰。

「你打開就知道了。」

剛遲疑了一下，不情願地用指尖撥開信封口。他小心謹慎地把裡頭的東西抽出來。

看見照片的一瞬間，剛的臉色變得慘白，額前隨之冒出起霧一樣的汗。

「⋯⋯你沒事——」

「——我沒事。」剛沒讓光一問完話，他艱難地強迫自己擠出笑容對光一說：「謝謝您的幫忙，接下來的事情我會自己處理——」

「——自己處理？！」這回換光一打斷剛，「你不報警嗎？這是跟蹤狂寄來的威脅信耶！」

「我知道那是誰寄給我的，所以我自己處理就好。」

光一不可置信地看著剛：「⋯⋯你不報警的話我報警好了。」說完，他轉身就要離開。

「等、等一下！」剛連忙攔住光一，他抓住光一的手，不讓他站起身。

「報警會把事情搞大的。」

「所以呢？不這樣做能逮到那個跟蹤狂嗎？」

「⋯⋯他不是跟蹤狂。」剛鬆開手，放棄似地垂下眼簾，「他是我前男友，懂了嗎？」

光一眨了眨眼，有些想法醞釀在口中，卻難以形塑成語言。他猶豫了好一會兒，才又開口：「就算是前男友，也是跟蹤狂啊。」

「可是如果報警，就等於是對整棟公寓的人出櫃了。」剛緊皺著眉，輕聲說，「我好不容易開始了新的生活，不想要這麼快就結束。所以，可以請您不要多事嗎？」

光一當然無法接受，但既然當事人都這麼說了，他一個無關的人也不好多說什麼。

「⋯⋯好吧。」他勉強說道，起身準備離開。

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

和來時一樣，光一走在剛前頭，自己去把門拉開。

轉動門把的時候他想起了邂逅剛的那晚。如果他當時沒有為門外的醉漢開門，現在大概也不會因為剛的事情而心煩至此。

踏出門的剎那，堂本剛軟糯的醉態又浮現於腦海。他突然懊悔自己妥協得太快，一個轉身去擋住剛就要闔上的門扉。

「⋯⋯等等。」他硬是攔下了剛的動作，還把門往裡頭推開了些。

「那我來當你的保鑣好了。」

「⋯⋯哈？」

光一聳聳肩，隨口編出了個理由：「敦親睦鄰嘛。」

-TBC-


	2. 鄰人的他（2）

6.  
「他到底在想什麼啊⋯⋯」堂本剛瞇起一隻眼睛，用力睜大另一隻眼，想看清楚門外那頭的人。

但即使能清楚看見那人來回踱步的身影、也能清楚聽見他大力踏步的聲音，卻怎麼樣也弄不清楚他心裡所想。

他覺得隔壁鄰居可能把「保鑣」跟「衛兵」搞混了，否則他就不會在剛門前踏著巡禮一樣規律而有力的步伐。

堂本剛一口回絕光一當保鑣的事情後，沒過多久堂本光一就開始在剛門前繞。

看來唯有再開門一次才能停下那人了。剛嘆口氣，轉動門把。

好笑的是光一沒料到剛會這麼快開門，他在門全開之前站定腳步，佯裝一副正好路過的模樣。

「喔，這麼巧，你也剛好要出門嗎？」還若無其事地說出假到不行的台詞。

「⋯⋯光一先生，您用過早餐了嗎？」

「喔，那我們一起出門⋯⋯嗯？」他台詞已經接到下一句了，才察覺剛沒照著他劇本演，「⋯⋯喔，還沒。」

「那您進來吧，我請您早餐當作信的道謝。」

於是，堂本光一又進了一次剛的家門。

他們坐在餐桌的兩端，都不發一語各自埋頭吃盤裡的食物。

——鬆餅。哪有人早餐就吃這麼甜膩的東西啊。

堂本光一暗自腹誹，但沒停下拿著叉子的手。

「我剛才說的，你考慮好了嗎？」

「⋯⋯請您不要邊說話邊吃東西。」

堂本光一瞟了剛一眼，快速嚼了幾下口裡的食物，大口吞嚥下去。然後他一臉正色地覆述說過的話：「我剛才說的，你考慮好了嗎？」

「您覺得那是值得考慮的事情嗎？」剛重重地把手放在桌上，以問題回答問題。

「我怎麼想都覺得這提議無懈可擊。」他說，「你想想看，你前男友看到你跟一個男的走在一起，肯定會誤會你另結新歡。」

「一來可以讓他知難而退，二來可以達到保護作用。這根本就是一舉兩得的好辦法啊！」講到後來光一開始得意起來，聲音也隨之變得亢奮。

「⋯⋯所以光一先生是想跟我假扮情侶嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯」他倒沒想到這點，不知該如何回答。猶疑了會，他才說：「如果你想要的話我願意奉陪。」

「我才不想要。光一先生，您的好意我心領了，但還是恕我拒絕。」

「唔⋯等等⋯⋯不然這禮拜先當試用期，如果一直到下禮拜你前男友都沒有再出現，我就繼續護送你上下班。」

「我為什麼得被您強迫推銷啊？」剛皺起眉頭，「再說，光一先生難道就沒有想到被人誤會的結果嗎？您要是後悔了我可管不著。」

看剛那副銅牆鐵壁一樣的防守姿態，光一決定跟著硬碰硬。

「你如果不同意我就馬上去報警。」他一臉認真，沉著聲音說道。

「⋯⋯您現在是在威脅我嗎？」

「我沒有在威脅你，你前男友那樣才是在威脅你。」

剛被光一說得無法反駁，他也被光一糾纏得心煩，乾脆妥協答允：「⋯⋯好吧，一個禮拜就一個禮拜。」

反正肯定沒用的，剛心想。話說也不知道光一有沒有毅力撐那麼久，說不定明天就堅持不住了。

堂本光一為期一個禮拜的保鑣試用契約就此生效。

7.  
保鑣的第一次任務中規中矩地結束了。

跟料想的一樣，出門的時候沒有被剛的前男友埋伏、也沒有遇到什麼突發狀況，跟以往所有尋常的上班日沒有差別。

——不對，差別還是有的，多了一個人的上班路反倒比平常要沈悶許多。跟一個沒有話聊的人併肩而行簡直堪比人間煉獄。

襯著冬天路邊的枯枝敗葉，兩人無言的身影顯得格外蕭索。隨風搖曳的疏枝令堂本剛想起方才兩人在電車上抓著握把一同搖晃的景象。

身邊那個半閉著眼，不苟言笑的人跟著電車轉向而左搖右晃的樣子，其實還滿有趣的。

剛低頭竊笑，被旁邊眼尖的人捕捉到了他上揚的嘴角。

「笑什麼？」堂本光一睨了他一眼。

「沒什麼，」堂本剛故作鎮靜，「送到這裡就好了，謝謝。」

「⋯⋯喔，那你下班再打給我。」

堂本光一把一張紙條塞到堂本剛手裡。他揣著紙條一整路，小紙片都變得皺巴巴的。

「——記得打喔！」他轉身走了幾步，又回頭叮囑一次。

「好麻煩的傢伙啊⋯⋯」堂本剛咕噥道。

剛邊看著握在手心的小紙張邊走進工作室，臉上一抹淺笑還引來了一陣小小的騷動。

不過說是騷動，其實也就只是篠原友惠一個人發出的怪聲而已。

「哇——哇——」她跑到門邊去看堂本光一離開的背影，動作幅度很大很誇張地看看外頭再瞧瞧身旁的堂本剛。

「行嘛你～」她用手肘撞了一下剛，換來剛毫不留情的白眼。但篠原友惠還沒調侃夠，她裝模作樣地擦了擦眼角，「馬麻都要感動到哭了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯誰是你兒子啊。」剛沒理睬她，直直往自己座位走。

篠原友惠當然不會輕易放過剛，她跟在剛身後，又開始像個八卦記者一樣纏著他問：「吶吶吶、剛才那個就是鄰居先生吧？很帥嘛你還說那叫樸素！他為什麼會陪你一起來上班？嗯？」

要和友惠這樣吵鬧的人成為朋友必須得有顆沉著的心，而堂本剛正好是個情緒起伏不大的人。他只微微一笑，氣定神閒回她四字：「無可奉告。」

事實上，堂本剛大可以直接告訴篠原友惠事情的真相。他之所以沒有說明白並非故意吊她胃口，只是因為，若真要解釋清楚，他就非得要說出前男友的事情。

他不想讓太多人知道自己被跟蹤的事，免得惹來一堆人不必要的關心。尤其是篠原友惠。

自藝術大學設計系的時候以來，好同學兼好朋友的她就總是特別掛心他的戀愛狀況。剛和前男友的辦公室戀情以失敗告終後，友惠就立刻為他安排好一個新的工作環境——也就是此刻他所在的工作室。

身邊的人為他做的太多，所以這回他不想把太多人牽扯進來。目前的話，有一個自告奮勇幫忙的人就夠多了。

——不過下班的時候到底該不該打電話給他呢？

攤開手裡被揉得稀爛的紙條，堂本剛覺得這個問題值得他思考到下班。

8.  
「喲。」堂本光一抬起一隻手，對朝他走近的人打招呼。

「才不是『喲』吧？」長瀨智也在朋友對面的位子坐下。下午的咖啡廳人潮擁擠，他身材高大，只能挨著左右兩邊的人，盡力把自己塞進狹窄的空間。

「不是輪休嗎？怎麼跑來這裡？」坐定位之後，長瀨智也劈頭就問。

「我來⋯⋯散步。」

「散步到公司來？你不是一休假就不會離開家一步的嗎？我聽企劃部門一個女生說看到你在附近還不相信，結果你還真的跑這裡來了⋯⋯」

「我就有點事情嘛⋯⋯」他說著眼神飄到一旁，心虛的模樣任誰看都覺得有問題。

「⋯⋯嘛啊，不管了。」但是長瀨沒有深掘下去。有些太明顯的謊言反而不能拆穿，這是他做人處事的原則，也是光一親近他的原因。

「哎說到那個企劃部女生，你的後援會托我問你晚上吃不吃聚餐。」

「⋯⋯不吃，等會有事。」光一說，手指下意識地在手機螢幕上敲了敲。

「啊，這樣。」長瀨對光一的拒絕並不感到意外，好友的粉絲後援會成立至今，他就沒看過這位辦公室偶像發過任何飯撒。

這傢伙要是真的去當偶像了八成也不會提供粉絲服務吧，他想。說不定還會對粉絲惡言相向，罵醜女、胖子之類的。

不過長瀨智也倒也挺好奇，堂本光一這樣外冷內熱的人要是對誰動心了，會不會變成一個為愛犧牲奉獻在所不惜的純愛戰士。

他不知道的是，眼前這位人稱「研發部王子」的冷面帥哥，現在就在犧牲休假、做待機中的護花使者。

堂本光一的手機螢幕在此時亮起，長瀨智也正好目擊了他從看到訊息顯示時的欣喜萬分、到讀完訊息內容的悵然若失，還有短時間內的心情整理和重新振作。

「⋯⋯我有急事，先走了！」他一把抓起擱在桌上的隨身物品，沒等長瀨智也跟他道別就幾個箭步衝向門外。

長瀨抓了抓頭，低聲自語：「⋯⋯我看他如果談起戀愛也大概這副模樣吧。」

9.  
堂本光一腳程快，發給他訊息沒多久就讓他追到了公寓附近的車站，堂本剛被他叫住時還一臉不可置信。

「⋯⋯我說你，不是都說了叫你一下班就聯絡我嗎？」他大口喘著氣，把手機螢幕上的訊息內容懟在剛眼前。

「我這不是聯絡您了嗎？」

「我是要你事前連絡，你這是事後告知⋯⋯」他還止不住喘息，雙手撐著大腿半蹲在路邊。「啊啊累死我了⋯⋯」

「不不、我又沒要您這麼拼命⋯⋯」

老實說，剛完全沒料到光一會執著到這種地步。思考了一整天以後，剛決定不打電話讓光一來接他，改發了一則寫著「我搭上電車了 請別來接我m(_ _)m」的簡訊。

如果問他為什麼這麼做，堂本剛可能也答不上來。

真要說的話，大概是有點試探意味的想知道堂本光一會怎麼反應，還有一點對堂本光一強硬態度的小小反抗。

只不過，他沒想到光一竟然這麼看重這個「保鑣」的兼差，現在反倒覺得自己的試探有點任性了。

堂本剛重重嘆了口氣，他現在終於打從心底接受了「堂本光一是認真的」這一事實。

「我知道了，光一先生，試用期就到今天吧。」

「啊？⋯⋯喂！你早上答應的事情現在就翻臉不認帳了嗎？！」

「⋯⋯我又還沒說完。」剛深吸一口氣，「我的意思是，您被錄取了，光一先生。」

「⋯⋯喔。」堂本光一感覺心情上比幾年前接到遊戲公司的錄取電話時還快樂，他咧嘴笑開，「⋯⋯喔！」讓堂本剛在一旁看了哭笑不得。

「那我們現在去吃員工餐嗎？」剛問，他輕輕地フフフ笑了幾聲。

「喔！」

「您是喔喔星人嗎？」

「喂，你也差不多該改說平語了吧？哪個雇主會對員工說敬語的？」

「⋯⋯你這傢伙倒是不否定自己是喔喔星人啊。」

「稱呼突然粗俗太多了吧喂！」

兩人你一搭我一唱的，在路邊開始了相聲表演。

夜幕降臨，冬天的冷風颯颯吹過，把他們的笑語聲吹散在吵雜的東京街頭。

-TBC-

Bonus. 吃完晚餐的回家路上（因為太幼稚被我cut掉的一段）

吃飽喝足後，剛和光一並肩走在回家路上。

週間的晚上，住宅區附近的街巷清靜空曠，沒有什麼人車聲。

大概因為如此，黑夜中的一切都會被無限放大。例如腳步聲、呼吸聲、還有心跳聲，但是和身邊的人距離卻會縮短，真是不可思議。

只是話題和話題間的空隙也同時被放大了許多，夜的靜寂拉長了兩人之間的沈默。堂本剛低頭盯著自己的影子，思索可以轉換的話題。

「⋯⋯影子好長喔。」不知道該說什麼，剛愣愣地看著地上說。

「嗯，我要是長這麼高就好了。」堂本光一其實也在斟酌開口說話的時機，聽到剛的自語後他立刻認真地附和。

「フフフ，這影子該有2米長吧？」剛覺得光一經常有不知所云的時候，這應該就是所謂的天然吧。雖然認識光一沒多久，但剛不得不承認自己並不討厭他的這種個性。

堂本剛繞到堂本光一面前，他伸長手臂，用力跳起，一邊說：「要是那樣的話，你會有這麼高喔。」

「嗯，那很好，我就喜歡這種高度。」光一笑著看剛蹦蹦跳跳的樣子，愉快地翹起唇角。

「⋯⋯可是光一，這樣就糟了⋯⋯」剛突然擺出天蹋下來一樣的誇張表情。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「要長那麼高的話，我們就得喝很多牛奶啊。」剛一臉嚴肅地說。

光一知道剛的腦迴路又連想到奇怪的地方了，他只好配合地回道：「那我們去買牛奶吧。」

剛對任何能成為段子的事情都異常熱衷，既然說要買，他一定說到做到。剛拉著光一到最近的一家便利商店去，一會兒過後，兩人真的各拿著瓶牛奶走出店門。

光一也不知道剛想怎麼結束這個喝牛奶的哏，他靜靜望著剛，等著看他的下一個動作。

沒想到說時遲那時快，剛忽然「嘿！」地一聲，踩了光一的影子就跑。

「聽說影子被踩會長不高！」跑了幾步之後，剛才對著光一大聲說。

「喂，你給我等著！」光一也很快地追了上去。

然後跑累了的兩人決定暫時停戰，友好地一起喝了牛奶。

後來每當他們回憶起那天晚上，就會想起一罐被搖晃過度而滿是泡沫的牛奶。

味道如何早已想不起來了，但是彼此的笑靨倒是在腦海裡揮之不去好一陣子。

所以大概，那罐牛奶的味道是甜的吧。


	3. 鄰人的他（3）

10.  
堂本光一最近很喜歡早晨的陽光。

如果是以前，他應該不會這麼期待每一天的開始，甚至會有點憤世嫉俗地痛恨陽光明媚的日子。

但是最近，他卻總是在愉快的心情中迎接每天的晨曦。

因為只要早晨到來，他就能見到鄰人的他。

說來奇怪，明明至今他聽過來自各種各樣的人的問候，卻只有堂本剛的「早安」能賦予他的早晨一個特別的意義。

「早安。」雖然沒有互相約過時間，但他們已經自然而然地摸索出彼此出門的時間段。有時候，光一還會在玄關附近聽隔壁鄰居的動靜，來決定開門的時間點。

「早安，光一先生。」堂本剛莞爾道。

「就說了不用加上先生的⋯⋯」堂本光一也對他報以微笑，「走吧。」

然後他們就會很習慣地一起搭電梯、一起在冬陽裡步出公寓大樓。

東京的街頭每天都是摩肩擦踵的盛況，卻仍然給人冰冷的印象。但是只要身旁多了一個人，連冬日的晨間都分外暖和。

堂本光一一如既往，送堂本剛到工作室之後才到公司去。他這幾個星期都比以往晚到很多，雖然不曾遲到，但一直以來自律的人突然反常的行為仍引起不少關注。

關注的人主要來自堂本光一的粉絲後援會，還有他的好友長瀨智也。

「⋯⋯你最近是不是談戀愛了？」長瀨智也趁堂本光一到茶水間盛咖啡，追進去問道。

拿著咖啡的手微微一晃，熱騰的飲料差點撒得滿地。

「大早上的你那什麼問題⋯⋯」他忘了咖啡滾燙，啜了一口後差些吐出來，「怎麼這麼燙！」

「⋯⋯熱咖啡本來就燙。」長瀨瞇起眼，「所以呢？你沒回答我的問題。」

「我又不知道你在說什麼⋯⋯」他想含糊帶過，端著咖啡就要往辦公桌方向走去。

長瀨智也背著手跟在他後頭走，接著問：「是上次在咖啡廳傳簡訊給你的人吧？」

「——咳咳！」聞言，堂本光一嗆得咳嗽不止。

「啊哈、賓果！」

「我說你啊⋯⋯」光一把咖啡杯擱在桌上，仰起頭去瞪他人高馬大的好友，「不是說什麼對兄弟的感情不感興趣嗎？」

「我是不感興趣，但你的粉絲們關心得很。」長瀨回到自己的位子，反坐旋轉椅，「你也知道，你雖然被叫做『殘念的王子』，但殘念歸殘念，王子終究是王子。女孩子們都很想知道黃金單身漢是不是脫單了，一直纏著我問，我也沒辦法啊。」

「⋯⋯別理她們不就好了。」

「你對她們冷淡是你的事，可我的賣點是和藹可親，不能不理人。」

「⋯⋯好吧，我說就是了：我沒在談戀愛，傳簡訊的是我鄰居。」光一聳肩，「怎麼樣？一點也沒什麼吧？」

「⋯⋯你鄰居？」長瀨的大嗓門引來了其他人的目光，他對投來視線的人們尷尬地笑一笑之後，壓低聲音再問一次：「你鄰居？那個⋯⋯『冷漠的現代社會的病徵』？」

「⋯⋯我以前想錯了，可以了吧？跟他相處過後，我覺得他是個很好的孩子。」

——「很好的孩子」。長瀨智也覺得堂本光一會用這幾個字來形容鄰居家的單身男人本身就是一件奇事了。

「喔，這樣啊⋯⋯那你介紹我認識一下吧，改天我去你家喝酒的時候可以順便叫上他。」

聽到喝酒兩字，堂本光一立刻想起堂本剛喝醉時通紅得像章魚一樣的臉。然後他幾乎秒速回答：「不行。」

「什麼啊，不是說是個好人嗎？一起認識一下嘛。」

「不行就是不行。」

「啊？為什麼啊？」

堂本光一想到堂本剛每天早上的寒暄，想到他的一顰一笑，緊皺眉頭不發一語。

為什麼？他也自問。

「⋯⋯這種事情我也想知道啊。」堂本光一細聲自語道。

說完，他轉身回去正對電腦螢幕，不睬長瀨智也的糾纏了。

那天他整顆心都像懸在半空，感覺一點也不踏實。他想了很多次、拷問似地反覆問了自己無數次一樣的問題，卻還是尋不到一個恰當的答案。

傍晚去接堂本剛的時候，他走得特別慢。

遠遠地，他看見堂本剛嬌小的身影。過肩的黑色長髮微微捲曲，披散在背上。他用手指勾起一綹髮絲，纏在指上繞，撅著嘴一副百無聊賴的模樣。

堂本光一站得很遠，腳步又放慢了許多。

冬天人人都裹著大衣，堂本剛也一樣。自己就是服裝設計師的他套著一件設計別緻的長襬外套，像穿著裙子的女孩。

光一遠遠望著這幀風景，試著將它收納在心裡。如果可以為之命名，他想，他應該會將這幅景象名之為「初戀」。

他也無從曉得為什麼會是「初戀」，就是覺得應該這麼命名。而至於他每走一步，心臟都跟著砰咚砰咚跳動的原因他也不明白。

可不都是這樣的嗎？一瞬間心動的理由，往往得用上很長一段時間來參透。

不懂，就暫時把那份心情放在腳邊吧。

他想著，走向堂本剛的步伐輕盈許多。

11.  
反常的人不只一個，堂本剛也覺得自己最近變得有點奇怪。

變得奇怪的情況非常限定性，而且全都符合一個條件：堂本光一在的場合。

例如說，一起上班的早上和一起下班的晚上。

說是奇怪，但又好像沒有那麼怪異。他只是變得不怎麼能控制自己上揚的嘴角，僅此而已。

篠原友惠直到現在還是覺得自己湊對的組合很有看頭，她不只一次在光一來接人的時候在他耳邊催眠「好配」二字，還不斷灌輸他對方絕對對他有好感的訊息。

別傻了，怎麼可能啊——每次，他都不厭其煩地打發掉她。

是啊，別傻了，怎麼可能啊。他也這麼對自己說。

「嘿，你今天真早下班啊！」堂本剛對著來人打招呼。那人踩著小跳步走過來的樣子有點笨拙，但笨拙得可愛。

——可愛？他對自己發出警訊。

「可愛」是個挺危險的詞，太過籠統、涵蓋範圍太廣，容易造成誤會。

但如果是「好笑」、「有趣」的話，又太過安全，還有點詞不達意。

於是堂本剛決定把堂本光一所有疑似「可愛」的瞬間都歸類為「天然」。

「喔，我提早下班。」堂本光一對他微笑，「吃過晚餐了嗎？」

「當然還沒。我打算去找一家中華料理店，同事剛剛推薦我的。一起去嗎？」

「嗯。」對方立即點頭。

這幾個星期他們都是這樣，下班約著一起吃飯，吃飯完就散步回公寓。

如果堂本光一工作到很晚，堂本剛就會到他工作的遊戲公司樓下一家連鎖咖啡店去待著。他會坐在靠窗的位置，拿素描本出來勾勒設計稿，然後一待就是到打烊時間。

這時候堂本光一就會朝他跑來，在落地玻璃窗敲幾下，喚他一起回家。

總是這樣，習慣讓人忘懷許多不該忘掉的事。他偶爾會以為他和光一從很久很久以前開始就是這樣的關係，然後才突然想起事實並非如此。

剛和光一在小巷裡繞，找了很久的路還是找不到那家好吃的中華料理店。

「要不就放棄了吧？」堂本光一露出稍微不耐煩的表情，但他並不會自行走人。剛最近慢慢了解，這是屬於他的溫柔。

「不行，不能放棄。」堂本剛執意地說，「說好了要吃就得吃，這是我的個人修養。」

「可是都這麼晚了，路過便利商店去買點東西裹腹就好了。」

「⋯⋯不行。」

「你對吃的還真堅持。」

「我這叫懂生活。」剛說，「你是為了活著才吃東西的，我是為了吃東西才活著的。我們有根本上的不同。」

「嗯，是是是。」光一抿嘴，敷衍地附和道。

「你等著，我一定會找到路給你看。」

堂本剛說完，扯出掛在手腕的髮圈叼在嘴上。他把長髮捋成一束，在腦後綁成了把馬尾。

「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」

「展現我的志氣。」剛邊說邊紮緊頭髮。

「你夏天都綁這樣？」

「嗯，還有工作的時候也是。」

堂本光一看著他將過肩長髮盤在腦後，露出白皙的頸後，為之目眩神迷。

夏天快點來吧，他偷偷地想。

回到家的時候他們總會在門口琢磨很久，為了道別。

其實這種行為幼稚得好笑，又不是明天就見不到面了，卻偏要一副難分難捨的樣子。

「晚安。」剛先對光一說。

「嗯，晚安。」光一答道。

「那就明天見了。」

「嗯。」

他們分別把鑰匙插進鑰匙孔，然後剛率先轉動門把。

可是這個時候光一就會突然攔住他：「等等，那個⋯⋯中華料理很好吃，有堅持找到店家是對的。」

「フフフ⋯⋯你那是什麼回饋報告啊，又不是什麼公事⋯⋯不過好吃就好。」

「嗯。」光一也在說著話的時候解開門鎖。

但是換他要進門的時候，剛又接著剛才的話題說下去。

「下次有機會我們可以一起煮火鍋吃，看是要在你家還是我家都可以。」

「⋯⋯嗯。那就在你家吃吧！」

「好啊⋯⋯」剛原本要繼續說下去，但他想起現在時間不早，趕緊掐掉話頭，「我們再這樣下去會進不了家的吧？」

「那怎麼辦？」

「不如我們數到三一起進門好了。」

「嗯，那我們一起數吧。」

一、二、三。

然後他們兩人都沒有轉動門把。

「你太奸詐了吧？不是說要同時進門嗎？」

「你不也一樣嗎？」

互相責備彼此之後，他們相視而笑。

「⋯⋯晚安。」最後一次，堂本光一對堂本剛說，然後他先進了家門。

堂本剛聽見他家女兒上前迎接的聲音，心裡為佔用了她爸爸的時間過長而感到抱歉。

然後他靜靜望著堂本光一家門，數不清第幾次對自己說：

「別傻了，怎麼可能啊。」

12.  
大概又過了幾天，堂本光一在公司收到了封簡訊。是堂本剛傳來的。

『今晚吃火鍋吧(*^^*)  
有什麼想吃的料嗎？』

光一放下手邊工作，拿起手機輸入文字。

『お肉』

幾秒後他收到了另一則訊息。

『很不具體呢(￣◇￣;)  
說清楚什麼肉好嗎！！』

光一原本要繼續回信的，想想還是覺得直接在電話裡說比較快，於是他丟下工作進度，抓了件外套就拿著手機往電梯走去。

「喂，光一，你去哪啊？」長瀨在他身後喊。

「——打電話！」光一丟下三個字後，頭也不回地離開了辦公室。

類似的情形長瀨智也見過很多回，他猜想光一這次應該也跟前幾次一樣，是為了那位鄰居的事情而這麼積極的。

「⋯⋯哈，他們不會真的是一對吧？」長瀨小聲地自言自語，說完後他忽然覺得不無可能。

他乾笑了幾聲，說服自己：「總不會吧⋯⋯」卻越說越不確定了。

跑頂樓去的堂本光一推開天台的門，立刻撥打堂本剛的電話號碼。

「⋯⋯牛肉！我想吃牛肉！」對方一接起電話，堂本光一就大聲說道。

「フフフ⋯⋯你怎麼就直接打電話了。」

聽見另一頭有些吵雜的聲音，光一立即問：「你在外面？」

「嗯，在買菜的路上。我剛剛下班了。」

堂本光一的聲音沉了下來：「⋯⋯怎麼沒先跟我說？」

「放心，我不是一個人。我跟別人在一起。」剛回答。

「⋯⋯男的？」聲音又更沉了些。

「嗯。我後輩，叫岡田准一，是我大學時候的室友。他說幫我搬家以來還沒來過我家，想來坐坐。」

「⋯⋯喔。」

「——啊、光一！月亮已經出來了耶！你那裡看得到嗎？」

堂本光一的聲音又高高升起：「喔、看得到！天暗得好快。」

「冬天嘛⋯⋯」然後堂本剛那頭的聲音倏地變得細微，想是他把手機拿遠了些，但光一還是聽得見另一頭的人說：「吶岡田、你看月亮！」

他覺得有些吃味，想著等會能一塊吃火鍋還有點興奮，又因為不是兩人獨處而感到不快，心情不好不壞的，悶得很。

光一不等著跟剛道別，逕自掛斷電話。

「我怎麼這麼小心眼啊⋯⋯」他看著遠方天邊，剛升起不久還被太陽遮著光芒的月亮，嘆息道。

電話另一端的堂本剛再度把手機放到耳邊，卻只聽見電話掛斷的嘟嘟聲響。

「怎麼了啊，這個人⋯⋯」他撇了撇嘴，把手機丟回肩背包裡。

走在一旁的岡田准一歪頭看了下學長的臉，一副了然於心的模樣。

「你也怎麼了啊，擺這個表情⋯⋯」

「前輩正在談戀愛嗎？」岡田准一露出溫柔的微笑，問。

「你怎麼也吃了篠原的口水⋯⋯」剛嫌棄地白了他一眼，「我沒有好嗎！」

其實聽到岡田的問題，他心裡慌了一下。怎麼連許久不見的後輩都看出端倪了，難道他就真的表現得那麼明顯嗎？

「可是前輩露出了很幸福的表情喔！講電話的時候。」

堂本剛故作鎮定，卻仍不安地咬了下下唇，問：「⋯⋯我真的有嗎？」

岡田准一肯定地點點頭。

「⋯⋯是嗎。」堂本剛說，「那我最近可能有點得意忘形了吧。」

「前輩跟那位沒有在交往嗎？」

「⋯⋯沒有，他只是我的鄰居，也只會是我的鄰居。」

「為什麼？那位喜歡的是⋯⋯？」

「大概是異性吧。」剛說，臉上的笑容有些苦澀，「你來得真是剛好，提醒了我這件事實。」

「美夢做得夠久，差不多該醒了。」剛用力嘆了口氣，「都怪最近月亮出現得太早了，害我分不清楚現實和夢境。」

「前輩，你⋯⋯」

「岡田啊，你怎麼露出這麼悲傷的表情？」剛微笑道，「白天本來就不是做夢的時候啊。」

岡田准一靜靜看著堂本剛加快腳步的背影，在心裡想：露出悲傷表情的是你才對啊，前輩⋯⋯

13.  
火鍋吃得不算太愉快，正確說來，是有個人一直一副不愉快的表情。

那人正是堂本光一。每當岡田准一開心地提起與堂本剛同寢室的往事，他就板起臉，搞得氣氛有些微妙。

幸好岡田不是會計較這種小事的人，三人有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，再小酌幾杯，也還算是不錯的一餐。

也許因為岡田准一沒吃多少就光喝酒，他醉得很快，沒多久就栽在堂本剛的沙發上睡著了。剛倒是沒喝多少，他知道自己酒量差，啜個幾口就把酒杯置在一邊。

光一的酒量就挺好的，剛看他的杯子一空就被填滿，似乎續杯了好幾回。他雖然沒有仔細替他算杯數，但可以想見光一也喝得不少。

想到這裡，剛突然發覺自己不見光一人影。

他一邊為熟睡的岡田披上毛毯，一邊用眼角追尋光一的身影。玄關裡皮鞋還整齊擺在地上，人應該還在屋裡。

他往陽台看，才見到一個單薄的背影，一手正捏著煙，朝夜空吐出一縷淡淡的白霧。

剛起身，帶了件毯子出去找他。

「給你，裹著毯子比較溫暖。」

「⋯⋯喔，謝了。」

接過毯子後，光一問：「你呢？不冷？」

「嗯，還好。」他走到光一身邊去，也學他倚在欄杆上。「吶光一，你在這裡抽菸會害我的內褲沾上煙味耶。」說完，他手指朝上指。

堂本光一跟著往上看，噗嗤一笑：「喔，還真的。怎麼辦？我該熄掉煙嗎？」

「⋯⋯那倒是不用。」剛輕輕莞爾，他手撐著頭，望著身旁的人，又喚道：「吶光一。」

「嗯，又怎麼了？」

「光一啊⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「光一喲！」

「啊？你幹嘛一直叫我⋯⋯醉了？」他露出有點無奈、又有點擔心的表情。

「我也不知道⋯⋯我可能很喜歡你的名字吧。」

光一沈默了會。名字嗎？名字啊⋯⋯

他在心裡反反覆覆想著剛的話語，有那麼一瞬間，他沒控制住看著剛的眼神，一雙眼含情脈脈的。

幸好堂本剛正把視線移到天邊去，沒看見他防備失守的模樣。

「我還滿喜歡用吉他作曲的，還寫過很多星星的歌。」他說，「『明麗的星星』什麼的、『閃耀的流星』什麼的⋯⋯明明東京看不到多少星星呢。」

堂本光一順著他的目光望去，城市的霓虹燈閃爍，將星星的光芒掩蓋，著實是一片稀疏的星空。

「很多人拿星星去比喻愛情，是因為星星跟愛情一樣，都近在眼前，卻遙不可及。」堂本剛轉頭回來看著光一說，「人就是喜歡那種虛幻漂亮，卻永遠也得不到的東西吧。」

光一邊看著夜景，邊靜靜聽著他說話，沒注意到剛的視線。

都市的燈火熠熠，映在光一的側臉上一明一滅的。在堂本剛眼裡，光一就像顆星星。

「⋯⋯我不想看了，進去吧。」剛說，聲音有點沙啞。

「為什麼？怎麼了嗎？」

「因為星星太漂亮了，心有點疼。」

「說什麼啊⋯⋯」光一還想和剛在外頭多待一會，也還想再多跟他說幾句話。但是剛不想讓光一發現自己泛紅的眼眶，便推著他要他進屋去。

「等等再回去也行啊，現在進去會吵醒岡田吧？」

「你這麼不想吵醒岡田的話，那就爬陽台回自己家吧。」剛為了掩飾哽咽的嗓音，故意揚起聲說。

「不要⋯⋯我家陽台跟你家陽台之間的空隙太大了，很危險耶！」

「嘿欸——給光一三千元的話，光一就爬看看吧～」

「也給太少了吧！話說、給我三千億我都不爬⋯⋯」

「你們怎麼都跑去陽台了？」聽見外頭動靜的岡田准一也拉著毯子到陽台邊，還睡眼惺忪地打著呵欠。

「啊啊——都是光一害的，把岡田吵起來了。」

「⋯⋯我的錯嗎？！」

兩人在陽台上旁若無人地大聲打鬧，令岡田腦海中閃過一絲把他們鎖在外面的念頭。

當然他沒有那麼做，反而嘻笑著加入兩個幼稚男人們的行列。

此時，沒有任何人會留意到，陽台底下、離公寓不遠的路樹旁，一連串的底片聲正喀擦喀擦響著，像無情可怖的機關槍掃射。鏡頭瞄準的，是看著身邊人笑開懷的堂本剛。

-TBC-


	4. 鄰人的他（4）

14.  
把堂本光一趕回自己家後，堂本剛和岡田准一開始著手清理暖桌上的杯盤狼藉。

「前輩為什麼會說自己只是在做白日夢呢？我倒覺得光一君應該是喜歡前輩的⋯⋯」堂本剛把一疊碗盤端到洗手台邊時，正在洗碗的岡田准一抓緊機會問。

「因為沒有可能。」

「為什麼說得那麼決絕啊——」

「STOP！」剛打斷岡田的話，「沒有可能就是沒有可能。」

「怎麼會沒有可能⋯⋯」

「就是沒有。我上次以為這世上存在著得到愛情的可能，結果就是落得這副下場。所以我才下定決心，不再輕易相信『可能性』。」剛眼簾低垂，混沌的眼裡像是承載著情感，又像是一片虛無。

「但是剛前輩沒有否認自己喜歡光一君吧？」岡田准一說，溫柔的眼神變得銳利了些。

剛眉頭深鎖，覺得有一股強烈的感情衝上喉頭，快要化作言語。那份心情就像浪潮，用力地拍打在沙岸。剛是站在岸上的人，他只想冷眼看著那些碎浪斷在腳邊，不想被捲入其中。

有些事情不懂比較好，有些心動無視比較好，有些人不要喜歡比較好。

他是這麼想的。

只要能夠壓下那股衝動，他就還可以免於被吞噬、被淹沒。

「時間不早了，趕快清完、趕快睡吧。」他只淡然對岡田說，像是心裡沒有波濤洶湧一般。

隔天出門前，剛和岡田坐在餐桌的兩邊，各自心不在焉地嚼著食物。

電視機上的年輕女主播用爽朗的笑容和高昂的語調，精神飽滿地播報天氣，與房間內的低氣壓形成對比：

「⋯⋯今天東京都的降雨機率為80%，請記得攜帶雨具出門喔！⋯⋯」

岡田准一安靜地吃著鬆餅，早餐的菜色和光一那天吃的一樣。但與堂本光一不同的是，他沒有在心裡埋怨這頓糖份超標的早餐。

昨晚剛和岡田在低迷的氛圍中互道晚安，之後就一直保持著沈默的僵持狀態。

明明岡田說的是事實，卻因為剛不想聽見實話而被遷怒。堂本剛覺得自己是個一點也不成熟的前輩。

「吶岡田，你覺得心動是什麼？」

岡田准一沒想到前輩會突然打破僵局，也沒想到他會沒來頭地問這一句。他愣愣地誠實回答：「就是⋯⋯喜歡吧？」

「我覺得是靈魂被敲動的聲音喔，咚咚、咚咚的。」

岡田有些不知所措，前輩偶爾會說一些莫名其妙的言論，他總是招架不住、回不了話。

「為什麼⋯⋯會覺得是靈魂被敲動的聲音呢？」

「因為靈魂被敲動的時候，會痛。」

「很痛嗎？前輩的靈魂。」

「⋯⋯有點。」剛說，「但是沒事的。」

「前輩⋯⋯」岡田放下刀叉，雙手握著橫在桌上，一臉認真地問：「也就是說，前輩覺得喜歡是很痛的事情嗎？」

堂本剛沒有回答。

「如果前輩覺得喜歡是很痛的，那麼不要喜歡也罷。」他柔聲說，「我永遠都會站在前輩這邊。」

聞言，剛只淺淺微笑，神情黯淡。

和岡田一起出門的時候，兩人都默契十足地沒再提到感情方面的話題。他們互相提醒對方記得帶傘，在陰沈的灰色天空下邊聊天邊走到車站。

昨晚已經跟光一說好早上由岡田護送剛離家，光一雖然有些不情願，卻也沒有極力反對。

剛認為這是個讓他仔細整理心情的好時機。他和岡田併肩走著，覺得心情放鬆，沒有和光一在一起時的緊張和興奮。

他決定不再對自己的發現視若無睹。

15.  
生活和天氣預報一樣，沒有百分之百的確定性，只有不斷發生的突發狀況。

堂本光一忘了帶傘出門，他打算趁著雨還沒下，和剛一起早點回家。

他提早下班，去接堂本剛的時候，他一眼就看出剛的臉色不比天色晦暗。

但是他沒有出聲詢問。第二次，他又沒有對即將到來的風雨做任何準備。

兩人走出電車站的時候外頭已經大雨滂沱，他們只好一同等在車站門口。

「你有帶傘嗎？」光一對剛大聲問。大雨如注，他不得不放大音量。

「你有嗎？」剛反問。

「我也沒帶！」光一喊道，「那我們等雨勢變小一點再一起跑回去吧？」

堂本剛沒大喊回去，他大幅度地用力點點頭。

其實他身上是帶著把折疊傘的，但他還不想太快回到家裡，所以選擇了沈默。

而至於為什麼他會想盡可能與光一待在一起久一點，答案自然是呼之欲出的。不管他再怎麼無視，不管他再怎麼逃避，胸口的劇烈跳動聲卻總在逼他正視現實。

他捏緊裝著雨傘的肩背包，覺得有些喘不過氣。

突然，光一輕輕牽起剛的手，將他往雨中拉去。

「應該不會變小了，跑起來吧！」他回頭，對剛露出笑容。

冰冷的雨打在身上，讓剛更清楚感受到堂本光一掌心的溫度。

很溫暖、太溫暖了。堂本剛覺得那不是他足夠資格得到的溫暖。

天邊降下來的雨水和心口湧上來的感情像是要淹沒堂本剛一樣，他覺得自己很快就要滅頂窒息。

回到公寓後，堂本剛狼狽地率先推開家門，沒和堂本光一多說幾句就用力甩上門扉。

他靠著牆壁，無力地慢慢坐到地上。掉在身邊的肩背包裡，被收拾整齊的折疊傘滾了出來。

剛緊揪著左胸，小聲喃喃著：「別再敲了⋯⋯靈魂很痛的啊⋯⋯」

「喜歡」為什麼會這麼疼痛呢？如果早知道會是這樣的痛楚，什麼都不要明白不是更好嗎？

——有些事情不懂比較好，有些心動無視比較好，有些人不要喜歡比較好。

但要是再怎麼裝傻、再怎麼忽視、再怎麼不要喜歡，還是喜歡上了呢？

濡濕的髮絲貼在剛頰上，雨水沁入他每一吋肌膚。剛的眼角泌出溫熱的淚水，但他沒有費心去擦拭眼淚，只是任由它和雨水交融成不溫不冷的水滴，順著下顎稜線流下。

喜歡到毫無來由地流淚，原來是這種感覺啊⋯⋯

剛苦笑了一下，從包裡翻出手機。他深呼一口氣，開始輸入文字訊息。

牆的另一端，堂本光一背倚著牆面，低頭望著自己的手心發愣。

他緊抿著嘴，覺得就差一些自己就會笑出聲。

牽起剛的手時，他也順道拾起了先前放在腳邊的情愫。

原來只要兩人握緊雙手，努力抬腿跨出步伐，那份心情就不會成為沈重的枷鎖。先前被他無視的那份心動早已成形，不知不覺間在他身上萌芽、茁壯。

現在他想讓它開花結果。

堂本光一掏出手機，想告訴好友長瀨智也自己的決心，卻在此時收到了來自剛的短訊。

『既然最近前男友都沒有出現  
明天開始就不用來接送了(*^^*)  
一直以來謝謝你』

16.  
「⋯⋯說吧，發生什麼事了？」

下班時間的咖啡廳人聲鼎沸，長瀨智也稍微提高音量，好讓坐在對面的人聽得清楚。

「剛他⋯⋯我的鄰居他說不要我接送了。」堂本光一說，落寞寡歡的樣子像隻被拋棄的小狗。

「等等、我不是很明白⋯⋯接送？所以你最近這麼早走是為了接送鄰居上下班？」

「⋯⋯嗯，因為他被跟蹤狂威脅，我才開始護送他。」

「啊、這樣啊⋯⋯沒有報警嗎？」

「不能報警。」光一手托著腮小聲嘟噥。

「不能報警？」長瀨不解，「為什麼？」

光一開口也不是閉口也不是，躊躇半天才把憋在肚裡的話吐出來：「⋯⋯因為那是他的前男友。」

「喔，前男友啊⋯⋯」遲了幾秒，長瀨才瞪大眼，「前、前⋯⋯啊、是那邊的人啊⋯⋯」

看見長瀨智也的反應，堂本光一才總算能夠理解堂本剛的心情。原來當時的剛也是這樣忐忑不安地向他解釋的啊。

「⋯⋯原來如此，所以他想私下處理囉？那他不要你接送不就表示他已經解決問題了？這不是很好嗎？」

「不，我覺得他應該還沒有解決問題。再說，我也希望他多依賴我一點，不想他太早處理好這事。」

「為什麼？」長瀨挺起腰桿，直視好友，低聲說：「⋯⋯啊、難道你⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯嗯。」堂本光一深深吸氣、吐氣，一臉認真地坦承：「昨天我牽起他的手，才發現原來我想這麼做很久了。」

「我想成為能與他一直牽著手走下去的關係。」光一說，看著朋友的目光堅定。

「⋯⋯是嗎⋯⋯」長瀨垂下頭，正在努力理解光一說的話。

「抱歉，果然很難接受吧？」

「⋯⋯不，那倒不會。」長瀨慢慢抬起頭，對上好友充滿歉意的眼神，「其實，我覺得還挺合理的。之前我就在想你最近變得溫和很多，原來是被愛情改變的啊⋯⋯」

他說著突然一拍手：「是啊、是愛情啊⋯⋯太好了，是愛情太好了⋯⋯恭喜你啊！兄弟。」

「什麼啊，你怎麼突然⋯⋯」

長瀨智也在堂本光一肩上重重拍了幾下，然後大力抓著他的肩膀說：「我還在想以你對人那種態度，說不定得孤老終身⋯⋯有喜歡的人真是太好了⋯⋯所以呢？開始追人了嗎？」

「啊？」堂本光一沒想到長瀨智也話題轉得這麼快，他眨了眨眼，思索了會才回答：「接下來就會開始追他了。」

「那也太慢了！」長瀨忽然激動起來，他大聲叫道：「我還以為你是追求得太超過才會被人家保持距離，結果你都還沒開始嗎？！」

「我、我才沒被保持距離⋯⋯」光一本要反駁，想起剛昨天的簡訊，再想起他早上拒絕接電話、按他家門鈴也拒絕應門，而無法繼續說下去。

「你看吧！誰叫你之前一直磨磨蹭蹭的⋯⋯」長瀨智也推了一下光一，「還愣在這裡幹嘛？趕快去找他說清楚啊！」

「⋯⋯欸？現在？」

「否則呢？管人家要不要你接送，去他工作的地方堵他啊！」

「啊、喔⋯⋯」在朋友催促下，光一快速收拾好桌面，被趕著站起身往門外走。「那我先走了⋯⋯長瀨，謝了。」

「哎，謝什麼，趕快跑起來啊！」

看著光一腳步逐漸加快的背影，長瀨智也露出了無比欣慰的笑容。

堂本光一在人潮洶湧的東京街頭奔跑，穿過人群、越過馬路，他終於喘著氣來到了堂本剛的設計師工作室。

跟以往不同，工作室門外沒有等著他的人。

光一正焦急著不知如何是好，就恰巧碰上了推開工作室大門的一個作誇張打扮的女人。

「⋯⋯啊、帥哥鄰居！」

堂本光一還沒上前問她剛的事，對方就指著他衝到自己面前來了。

「你今天怎麼沒送剛來上班，也沒來接他啊？」

「剛他⋯⋯回去了嗎？」光一沒回答她的問題，只是氣喘吁吁地問。

「嗯，剛走不久。」篠原友惠朝光一和剛一直以來並肩走過的回家方向一指，「現在趕快跑過去的話說不定可以追上他喔！」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

「喔！加油喔！」她對著光一握拳打氣。

沒想到會接連被兩個人為同一件事情鼓勵，堂本光一覺得好笑，邊大步跑起邊不住微笑。

17.  
走在堂本光一前面不遠處的堂本剛慢徐徐地搭上電車，沒發現光一已經追著他到車站附近，只是恰好沒搭上同一班電車。

剛坐在椅子上望窗外發呆，看著外頭快速掠過的一框框風景，與光一的回憶像跑馬燈一樣浮現在腦海。

放棄喜歡一個人原來這麼困難啊⋯⋯ 

為了不去想光一的事情，剛比平時還更專注在工作上。沒想到一下班，光一的笑臉就又立刻佔據他大腦。

剛嘆氣，閉上雙眼。

或許因為太過疲憊，他完全沒發現跟在他後頭的不只光一一人，還有一個壓低帽簷的高大男人。

剛一如既往地踏著緩慢的步伐走出車站、進了自家公寓。打開門的時候，他也沒察覺到緊隨在身後的人影，正朝著他一個箭步撲過來。

直到他被那人摀住嘴巴，他才發現為時已晚。

另一頭，堂本光一出了車站之後沒作休息，立刻繼續往公寓方向狂奔。

跑進大樓之後，他著急地直戳電梯按鈕，卻只能眼睜睜看著電梯緩緩上升、在自己和剛住的樓層停下、再慢速往下降。

在他好不容易搭上電梯的時候，剛還在家門口奮力掙扎著，卻被不斷往門裡推。

電梯叮一聲打開，堂本光一踏出電梯口，堂本剛家的門卻恰恰在這一刻闔上了。

-TBC-


	5. 鄰人的他（5）（完）

18.  
「⋯⋯你不會這麼快就忘了我吧？剛？」那男人從身後環抱著剛，一隻大掌掩住剛口鼻，不讓他發出一絲聲音。

前男友的力氣大、身材魁梧，堂本剛幾乎動彈不得。他方才聽見了電梯門打開的聲響，知道肯定有誰跟在他身後上樓了。

只要能叫出聲求救，或許就可以得到幫助。

剛努力扯嗓子喊叫，但只能發出咿咿嗚嗚的聲音。他改嘗試抬腳踢踹那男人，卻反被壓制得更緊更用力。

「剛，你為什麼不跟我復合？我明明說了，跟那個女人結婚是為了我們更好的未來，你怎麼就不懂呢？」

堂本剛覺得一陣噁心，他實在無法相信和自己交往過的人會說出這番話。

他記得當這個男人對他坦白自己要和相親的女性結婚，還把喜帖直接放在他面前時，剛雖然覺得難受，但也只是面無表情地接受了。

可現在他終於知道，真正喜歡一個人的時候連心動都會讓胸口發疼。而對著這個男人，他卻什麼都感覺不到。

剛想駁斥他，卻什麼都說不了。

「我都知道喔，最近跟你走在一起的男人只是個鄰居對吧？他什麼都不懂，以為你需要幫助對吧？明明你什麼都不要，你只想要有人愛你。」他扣住剛的手更發力了些，「所以你最需要的是我啊！就算我必須和那個女人一起生活，我也只會把我的愛給你⋯⋯所以你得回到我身邊才行啊，剛。」

堂本剛覺得此時對他來說最大的折磨，不是肉體上的痛楚，而是前男友在他耳邊的呢喃。

他開始覺得疲憊，腦袋裡呼喊另一個人的聲音卻愈發清晰。

光一，救我⋯⋯

他不斷在腦海裡喊著，就算只能發出細微的叫聲，也沒有停止呼喊光一的名字。

他想掙脫前男友的手、想對他還擊，卻什麼都做不了。用盡力氣之後，他無力地垂下頭，呼吸也不再急促。

大概是察覺到剛已經放棄掙扎，前男友輕輕鬆開手。

同一瞬間，窗台那頭傳來玻璃碎裂的聲音。堂本光一推開陽台窗門，眼神銳利兇狠。

他幾乎失去理智，衝上前去的時候那副凶神惡煞的表情就像是齜牙咧嘴的瘋犬。他掄起雙拳，盛怒之下，指甲甚至劃破皮肉，緊握的拳頭裡滲出血來。

但在光一揮拳之前，掙開束縛的剛先給了前男友重重一腳，那人旋即痛得捧腹倒地。

那人臉色蒼白，不可置信地睜大眼望著剛。他一臉的不解像在無聲詢問剛「為什麼」，但光一沒給他多瞧一眼剛的機會，輪到他上前第一拳就打在那人眼睛上。

「光一⋯⋯夠了。」剛拉住光一衣角，攔下他的第二拳、第三拳⋯⋯

「⋯⋯剛⋯⋯？」光一滿臉疑問，愠火還在心裡熊熊燃燒，他一時半刻之間還沒法停手。但在看見剛眼裡的強硬之後，儘管百般不願，他還是放鬆拳頭。

前男友見狀，以為自己還有一絲希望，伸手想去拉剛的褲腳，指頭卻立刻被光一踩在腳下。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯別碰他。」光一咬牙切齒說，極力忍下踩斷那人手指骨的衝動。

良久，剛才擠出這幾個字：「不懂的人是你，其實我從來都不曾愛過你，也不曾渴求過你的愛。以後也絕對不會選擇你，所以請你離開我的世界吧。」

丟下這句話後，堂本剛為前男友打開家門。

「⋯⋯從來⋯不曾⋯嗎⋯⋯」那人雙眼無神，看來心裡是真受到了傷害。

「從來不曾。」剛淡淡地回答，神情淡漠冰冷。

19.  
堂本剛很久沒到鄰居家客廳坐，他有些坐立難安。

緊張的理由不只因為滿屋子都是喜歡的人日常生活的痕跡，還因為堂本光一此刻正低著頭，全神貫注在為他包紮傷口。

好久不見的パン醬似乎很喜歡堂本剛的味道，她友好地過來對他嗅嗅舔舔，正好讓剛轉移視線，沒對上堂本光一凝望他的雙眼。

「你啊⋯⋯那樣放過他真的沒問題嗎？」

「⋯⋯沒關係的。我想他不會再來了。」剛回想起前男友那副痛徹心扉的表情，肯定地說。

「你太善良了，也沒讓我多揍他幾拳。」

剛聞言，瞇起笑眼，把目光從パン身上移回光一。卻在扭頭過去的剎那，為光一那充滿情愫的露骨眼神而暗自吃驚。

向好友長瀨智也表明自己對剛的心意之後，光一已經下定決心開始追求剛。現在他絲毫沒有掩飾內心情感的打算，甚至恨不得立刻對剛表達愛意。

「我、我只是不想把你捲入麻煩⋯⋯」剛別開頭，感到有些狼狽。

自己都想著要放棄這份喜歡了，喜歡的人卻突然開始回應自己的心情，剛一時之間還適應不了如此變化。

「話說你，明明說了給三千億都不爬那個陽台的。」剛回頭往陽台方向看去，小聲問：「⋯⋯我就這麼值錢嗎？」

「嗯。是啊。」

「什麼啊⋯⋯對我這麼溫柔是想要我誤會嗎？」堂本剛故意用開玩笑的語氣說，這是他害羞時的慣用伎倆。

「你沒有誤會，剛。」

堂本剛收起笑臉，再度轉回頭，與光一四目相對。他凝視光一片刻，覺得眼眶裡有股溫熱正在打轉。

「剛⋯⋯」

察覺到自己頰上掛著一行清淚，堂本剛旋即大力抹掉眼淚，慌張地解釋：「我、我只是被剛剛的事情嚇到了⋯⋯不對，我是因為⋯⋯」

在光一注視下，剛的心情平穩下來，也不找藉口了。他苦笑一聲，改用平淡的語氣自嘲：「真嚴格啊，大人的戀愛⋯⋯連掉一滴眼淚都得努力找藉口。」

剛自語道：「⋯⋯明明不用那麼努力也可以的。」

剛的淚眼讓光一心疼不已，他伸手替剛擦拭掉淚水。

「不想努力的話，就多依靠我一點吧。」

剛還是有些承受不來，他微微後仰躲開了光一伸來的手。

「⋯⋯少來了，你根本就不懂你這句話的意義。你根本就對我一無所知。」我可是喜歡你的男人耶，剛想。

「我怎麼會對你一無所知？」光一向剛挪近了點，執意用指頭為剛拭淚，「你第一次來我家的時候醉到不停對我自我介紹，那時候你說的話我都還記得。」

「⋯⋯我說了什麼？」

「你說你想好好地戀愛一次，你想被緊緊擁抱、想和愛人牽手走在路上。」

「那是我喝醉的時候胡言亂語⋯⋯」剛的雙頰開始發紅發燙，他低下頭，說話含糊。

「剛，我喜——」

「——等一下！我還沒做好心理準備，讓我先整理一下心情你再正式⋯⋯」

一切發生得太快，剛還來不及反應就差點要在茫然狀態被告白了。雖說他也不是什麼講求浪漫氣氛的人，但他實在也不認為在經歷太多事之後的此刻會是接受表白的絕佳時機。

「⋯⋯多正式？」

「嗯？」

「我說，你想要多正式？」

堂本剛愣了一會兒，還是不明白光一的意思。

「我想先回我家一下下⋯⋯」他沒回答光一，而是緩緩站起身。

「一個人沒關係嗎？」光一也沒有繼續追問，但還是擔心地向剛確認道。

「⋯⋯嗯。」剛點頭，然後走出光一的家，打開他家大門的時候仍然一頭霧水。

雖然剛才光一為他簡單清理過房間了，不過再次看見那片被打破的玻璃窗，剛還是感到一陣後怕。

他想起光一急著過來救他不得不弄破窗戶的景象，忽然覺得感慨。

不知道光一是聽見了他努力發出的聲音，還是感覺到了他在心裡的呼喚，總之做著這種英雄事蹟的光一⋯⋯

「根本就是王子呢。」剛把心聲說出來。

話說回來，他從沒想過單戀可以得到回應，現在他該怎麼辦啊？

剛困擾地在房裡來回踱步，走到擺在角落的吉他架前，他才總算停下腳步。

他拿起吉他輕輕撥弄琴弦，打算邊彈奏吉他邊作思考。

撥了兩三下吉他之後，光一發來了一封訊息：

『我想聽星星的歌』

剛苦惱了會，才小聲開口哼唱旋律。

另一邊的光一則在剛的歌聲中低頭振筆疾書，不一會兒後他去換上了一套許久不曾穿過的西裝。

然後他踏著輕快的步伐，到鄰居家去按門鈴。

20.  
堂本剛一邊唱著歌，一邊在腦中回想過去這段時間與光一的種種回憶。

上班路上偶爾有點急促的小跑步、擁擠不堪的電車裡被人潮沖散而不是滋味的兩人，還有下班之後肩併著肩一同享用的晚餐、等待光一下班時反覆確認時間的不安⋯⋯

全部，都歷歷在目。

雖然還是不怎麼有自信開始下一段戀情，但是剛覺得，如果是在光一身邊的話，或許他就不會感到害怕。

喜歡到心痛的話，就讓光一來負起責任似乎也不錯。

剛心想，慢慢築起了信心和決心。

就在這個時候，自家門鈴響起。剛為來人打開門，同時也為他的筆挺西裝感到詫異。

「⋯⋯也太正式了吧。」剛上下打量著光一，小聲吐槽了句。

「是嗎？我倒覺得沒做到這個地步不行。」光一脫掉皮鞋，逕自走進剛家，然後在他的廚房餐桌旁坐下，「畢竟我是來應徵工作的呢。」

堂本剛愣在原地，良久，他才坐到光一對面。

「你在說什麼啊⋯⋯」

「這個，我上次應徵當保鑣的時候沒有正式向你提出，這次我想彌補錯誤。」他說著，把一張剛寫好的履歷表放在桌上。

剛一陣頭暈目眩，他還以為光一也是喜歡他的，難道他又誤會了，光一真的就只是一個熱心助人、喜歡當鄰居保鑣的怪人嗎？

「我就說不需要保鑣了⋯⋯」剛嘆氣，心臟又開始悶痛。

「把履歷表看清楚吧，剛。」

堂本剛一臉無奈，拿近那張紙仔細看。

應徵工作的欄位上，寫著「男朋友」三個字。

「你好，堂本先生，我是來應徵當你男朋友的堂本光一。我認為我能勝任這份工作的原因是，你希望可以好好地談一場戀愛、想和愛人擁抱、想牽手走在路上，這些我都可以做到。我直說，我認為我是能滿足你條件的唯一一個最佳人選。」

堂本剛緊咬著下唇，心臟狂跳。他問光一，聲音有些顫抖：「你⋯堂本先生⋯⋯應徵這份工作的動機是什麼？」

「因為我喜歡你。」

「⋯⋯喜歡我哪裡？」剛繼續問，還是有點喘不過氣來。

「我喜歡你⋯⋯我喜歡你眨眼睛的時候，拍動長長的睫毛。我喜歡你偶爾抬頭看我的時候，圓圓的眼睛。我喜歡你嘟起嘴的時候，三角形的嘴巴。我喜歡你坐在咖啡廳窗邊等我的時候，認真畫畫的表情。」光一直直望著剛，深情款款的眼神都像要溢出水一樣。

「我喜歡你的地方太多了，可能要講很久很久，這樣也沒關係嗎？」

「那你以後再慢慢告訴我好了。」剛也直視著光一的眼睛，覺得心臟狂跳到要衰竭、要壞掉了。

堂本光一展顏微笑，他也緊張得喉嚨乾涸。光一舔了舔乾燥的唇，惴惴不安地問：「那麼⋯⋯請問我錄取了嗎⋯⋯？」

「⋯⋯嗯，恭喜你錄取——」

剛還沒把話說完，光一就立刻起身，隔著一張餐桌的距離吻上剛的唇。

光一的手撫在剛腦後，把剛往自己的方向更壓近了些。

一開始的時候只是唇瓣貼著唇瓣，像互相依偎的情人一樣唇唇相印。後來剛也開始回應光一的吻，他闔上眼，輕啟紅唇，讓光一的舌尖能趁著空隙鑽進來。

接吻的速度漸漸放慢，剛也跟著站起來，甚至把膝蓋放到桌面，半個身子都爬在桌上。

光一暫時離開剛的唇，扶著剛讓他跨過餐桌投入光一懷裡。

「怎麼樣？接下來要在我家還是在你家繼續？」光一在剛耳邊問。

「那就⋯⋯『男朋友』家吧。」剛輕聲回答。

堂本光一勾唇，解開西裝領帶。

「⋯⋯如果到得了的話。」他低頭，將這個纏綿的擁吻延續下去。

21.  
長瀨智也看好友早上春風滿面地走進辦公室，不必出聲問就知道前一天的「追人」大獲全勝。

他這天也被朋友的粉絲後援會們纏著，問了許多關於堂本光一感情狀況的問題。畢竟，光一那掩不住的甜蜜微笑誰看誰知道，絕對是收穫了愛情。

可是粉絲團們又不敢問高冷的王子感情問題，她們只好圍在好說話的長瀨身邊揪著他死纏爛打。

「啊⋯⋯呃⋯⋯這個⋯⋯喔！來得正好！」長瀨智也應付不來，他越過幾個女生的頭頂看見了不遠處，堂本光一正慢徐徐地走過，完全不打算對深陷麻煩的朋友出手相助。

「光一，你過來！你自己回答！我真是受夠了！」他對路過的王子招了招手。

長瀨原以為堂本光一又會一臉冷漠地快步溜走，沒想到好友竟真的朝他走近，而且臉上還掛著燦爛的笑容。

女生們也對散發柔和氛圍的王子驚訝不已，她們小聲尖叫了幾聲，然後你推我擠的，最後終於推派出一個比較勇敢的粉絲舉手發問。

「那個⋯⋯請問光一君最近是不是交到女朋友了呢⋯⋯？」

「沒有喔，女朋友。」堂本光一從容地笑了笑。

一旁的長瀨智也早已預料到接下來的發展，為了避免被粉絲們的尖叫聲傷到耳朵，他悄悄躲到遠一點的地方去。

果不其然，女粉絲們興奮地叫成一片，以為王子還單身自己就有機會。

但是堂本光一沒讓她們高興太久，他不疾不徐地接著開口：「雖然沒有女朋友，但我有男朋友了。」

下一秒，他在眾人的錯愕中愉快地離開，臉上帶著一抹狡詐的得意壞笑。當粉絲們在幾秒鐘後一齊詫異驚叫的時候，堂本光一已經準備要打電話向男朋友報備這件事了。

男朋友。他在心裡喜孜孜地反覆唸著。鄰人的他，我的男朋友堂本剛。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝幾位朋友很貼心地說你們有在等更新  
> 你們是讓我繼續書寫下去的動力來源  
> 能夠把這個故事寫到完結真是太好了(´；ω；｀)
> 
> 最後還是求求大家多多點擊WP的文章  
> 真的很謝謝你們(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Author's Note:**

> *PLAYLIST:  
> ラブ・ストーリーは突然に-小田和正  
> First Love-宇多田光


End file.
